


take me all the way

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Finger Sucking, Genderbending, Genderswap, Mild Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Vaginal Fingering, female!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Sometimes...Hyunjoong really hates being small.





	take me all the way

**Author's Note:**

> I think everyone knows that Hongjoong is the smallest in Ateez, no? Even his hands and fingers...small!! I find it cute, really. 
> 
> This was written because of the CAW GC. Actually, no, because of Rene. I kinda' stole their prompt and then turned it into something different. LOL I love you, Rene. < 3
> 
>  
> 
> The title's taken from 'Touch It' by Ariana Grande.

Hyunjoong huffs out of frustration. She’s nearing a mental breakdown, as nothing is working out for her today. 

It started off with the group waking up late to their schedules and having to skip breakfast. Then she had a meeting with the CEO for the making of their next album and more than half of the songs she presented were rejected. Later she goes to the studio to start composing new tracks and after a few hours pass, her laptop shuts off from a dead battery, making her lose all the work she forgot to save. When she gets home for lunch in the afternoon, she attempts to cool off by cooking with her members but it backfires and they almost burn the dorm down with a few mistakes from Wooyoung. 

By this time, she’s on edge and just locks herself away in her room to work on lyrics but she’s too irritated to concentrate so she spends an hour just scratching out words on her paper. 

Usually, when she gets like this, she tries to calm herself down by bathing or going for a run, but she doesn't feel like getting out of bed to do either task, so she just lies there, staring at the bottom of the mattress above her. Eventually, she gives in and tries to masturbate in order for her brain to just relax. Somehow that manages to annoy her even more. 

She's frustrated because her hands are so  _ small _ , nearly the size of a toddler's hand. She can’t please herself as much as she’d like to because she can’t reach the places to make her feel right. At this point, she desperately tries to get off by massaging her clit but she’s so pissed that she can’t even feel any sort of pleasure.

Leading to now, there are so many annoyed grunts and irritated whimpers coming from her. She doesn’t realize, but she’s a bit loud. She’s become blindsided by her internal rage from the day that she’s kind of forgot that she shares a room with Seonghwa as well as accidentally leaving the door ajar. So when Yunho passes by her door, asking if she’s alright because it sounded like she was crying, she gets startled. 

It’s kind of comical, seeing as Hyunjoong has one leg lifted in the air and two fingers barely reaching inside of her. They stare at each other in shock for a moment, Yunho’s hand on the doorknob with a gaped mouth and Hyunjoong’s face growing hotter by the second. Yunho then breaks the silent moment a few seconds later by huffing out a small laugh and smiling as Hyunjoong falls backward on her bed, covering her face out of embarrassment.

“Noona...do you want me to help you?” he asks. The question is hesitant but said softly and sweetly.

The elder whines loudly from behind her hands. 

Her nod in affirmation without hesitation is enough to prove to Yunho of how desperate she is. He steps into the room, softly closing the door behind him, and walks over to Hyunjoong. He sits beside her on the bottom bed and moves her laptop to the floor after closing it shut. He looks at her with a nervous blush and asks her what she wants him to do for her. 

She sits up and looks at her hands in annoyance with them. “Eat me out, finger me, whatever.  _ I don’t care _ . I just need to  _ cum _ . I-” She huffs out a frustrated sigh and pouts as tears begin to form at her eyes from pent up anger.

Yunho shushes her and pushes her gently back down on the bed. He places a fond, comforting kiss on her forehead before slipping down to the floor in front of her bed. He grabs her by her legs and pulls her down the bed until he’s right in between her legs. He doesn’t waste any time, putting one of her pillows under her hips and getting straight to the point. 

He leans in near the entrance of her vagina and blows air on her softly, making her jump slightly. He smiles and does it again, beginning to make her squirm. He then spreads her folds apart, using one thumb to press down on her clit as he begins to lick stripes across her opening. 

Hyunjoong whimpers and clenches her fists into the sheets beneath her. Her eyes closed tightly shut as she feels Yunho’s tongue inside her. 

He thrusts in and out of her in a sex-like motion that has her legs starting to shake. He then starts to suck on her clit in a way that has her suddenly shooting up and gasping for air. 

Her hands make their way into his hair and he sucks harder in return. She lets out high pitched hiccup-like moans as her hands tighten their grip in his hair. “ _ A-Ah _ , Y-Yunho-ya,” she gasps out, her face scrunching in pleasure when he hums in response as he lifts her legs and puts them over his shoulders. “ _ O-Oh _ . F-Fingers. Fingers, fingers, fingers,  _ please _ ,” she babbles, nearing a sob.

Without taking his mouth off of her, he pushes her back down on the bed again and taps two of his fingers on her mouth. 

She immediately grabs his hand and sucks them into her mouth, getting them wet. She’s so hungry for it that she does it sloppily, saliva running out of her mouth and all over his hand as she twirls her tongue around his fingers. When she’s ready, she takes his hand out of her mouth and whimpers his name again. 

He takes the hint, finally letting off her clit. He starts inserting his middle finger inside her first, holding her down with his other hand when she begins shaking. He moves his finger in and out of her a few times, causing her to swear and tighten her grip in his hair again. When he inserts his ring finger next, she lets out a broken sob and a tear falls out of one of her eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. 

He starts fucking her with his fingers after a moment and that really makes Hyunjoong start moaning loudly. He curls his fingers in a certain direction and it emits a high pitched squeal from her that makes him softly laugh. 

“ _Deep, deep,_ _deep_ , _Oh my, God, you’re so deep_ ,” she cries out through breaths. He then puts his mouth back on her clit, sucking hard like he was earlier, and she gasps loudly, back arching into his touch. Her hands leave Yunho’s hair to pull at the sheets under her and her feet squirm around on his back as she whimpers brokenly. 

As if Yunho already wasn’t going quick, he thrust his fingers into her even faster. It causes her to fully break down into sobs and incoherent sentences begin to make their way out of her mouth. 

“ _ A-Ah _ , yes, yes, yes,  _ yes _ , Y-Yunho-ya! Please, please,  _ please _ , yes!  _ Ha _ , Yunho-ya, right there,  _ please _ , please,  _ please _ ! Oh my,  _ God- _ ” She gasps out breaths of air heavily and uncontrollably as she feels herself right there, right close to her orgasm. She’s so so  _ so  _ close and Yunho fucks her in the right spot, eats her out in the right way. His tongue feels so fucking good on her clit, his long fingers feel so amazing deep inside her walls, reaching all the places she couldn't. She doesn’t even know how she’s breathing, or if she’s even breathing at all. Each thrust he makes leaves her with no air, and it feels  _ so fucking good. _

She doesn't even know what she’s saying anymore, or how loud she is. All she knows is that her orgasm is right there and she wants it so so  _ so  _ bad. Her hips begin meeting Yunho’s thrusts accordingly because she’s so desperate for that crashing wave of pleasure to take over her and calm her mind. 

She momentarily opens her eyes through her tears to look down at Yunho, only to see him already staring back up at her with his innocent brown eyes and genuine expression of fondness. The sight of him is what finally sends her over the edge. Her back arches up high as she cums through loud sobs and violent shakes.

Yunho continues to suck her clit and finger her through it until he feels her stop tensing around him, signalling the end of her orgasm. Once she stops shuddering, he takes his mouth off of her and places a gentle kiss on her thigh. He removes his fingers, wiping her juices on his shirt. He knows he'll smell of her later, but doesn’t really care about it as Hyunjoong lifts him up by the collar of it and smashes her lips against his. 

He’s surprised by her actions but kisses her back nonetheless, trying to meet her desperate needs. After a few minutes of making out feverishly, she pulls away to lean her forehead on his as they both try to catch their breath.

“Thank you, Yunho-ya,” she thanks him quietly.

He only smiles back. “You’re welcome, noona.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sorry for this. Goodbye.
> 
> If ya' wanna' talk ships and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me!


End file.
